Winter Hearts
by Opercule
Summary: TRADUCTION de drabbles. C'est un recueil de drabbles regroupant un peu de tout : angst, fluff, romance, drame, hurt/comfort, etc. Rating M pour certains thèmes plus délicats, plus par sécurité pour l'instant. / FROSTIRON, STUCKY.
1. New Light

Hello !

J'ai décidé de commencer un peu de traduction, parce que j'ai toujours voulu essayer, et qu'il y a des fics tellement sympas en anglais qui (selon mon avis peu expérimenté en la question) pourraient donner un beau truc en français. Parce que la langue française et ses sonorités, ses tournures de phrases, ses nombreux champs lexicaux, c'est magnifique, on est d'accord.

Evidemment, il y aura certainement des passages un peu mal tournés vu que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, et que mon niveau d'anglais est loin d'être honorable. Donc désolée si c'est parfois étrange x)

Si vous avez des conseils concernant la traduction, des critiques, des remarques à faire ou n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas.

Ceci sera donc un recueil de drabbles écrits par **Fic99** et traduits en français. Plutôt que de les publier seuls dans leur coin, je me suis dit que ces petits drabbles étaient mieux ensemble (ben oui, les pauvres), et ça correspond à une atmosphère particulière, donc voilà. Il y aura principalement du FrostIron et du Stucky. De l'angst, du fluff, un peu de câlins virils et d'autres thèmes encore.

Merci beaucoup à **Fic99** de m'avoir permis de traduire quelques unes de ses fics ! :) Tous les drabbles seront de cette auteur, donc tous les crédits lui reviennent. Chaque titre de chapitre sera le titre du drabble originel en anglais.

Pardon pour cette intro un peu longue (à peine, mais il fallait des explications) et on y va. Ce premier drabble est un Stucky, où Bucky se souvient d'une période sombre.

* * *

Il se retourna brusquement, les poings serrés.

"Désolé", sourit Steve, levant les mains comme pour le supplier, "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur".

"C'est rien", murmura Bucky, se tournant de nouveau pour observer le paysage urbain de New York et le soleil descendant sur les grattes-ciel, "Je suis juste nerveux, je suppose".

Steve hocha la tête et vint se mettre à côté de lui, "J'ai oublié...", commença-t-il, puis s'arrêta aussitôt.

"Oublié quoi ?" lui demanda Bucky, se tournant un peu pour lui faire face.

Le soleil scintillait sur son bras.

"Oublié... à quel point... tu es beau", battit en retraite Steve en rougissant.

Bucky le regarda d'un air dur, semblant penser à quelque chose, "Mes souvenirs ne sont pas les plus bons", dit-il, "mais est-ce qu'on a jamais... est-ce que je t'ai jamais... dit... comment je me sentais ?"

Steve secoua la tête, "On le savait tous les deux", répliqua-t-il, "c'était comme ça à l'époque. Aucun de nous n'en a parlé."

Bucky acquiesça, "C'était stupide", marmonna-t-il, et il entoura de ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait.


	2. If I Was A Dreamer

Frostiron cette fois-ci. J'alterne entre les deux, en fait.

 **Titre :** If I Was A Dreamer, Could You Be My Nightlight ?

 **NDA** : Frostiron pendant la nuit - Loki, qui cogite trop, réveille Tony qui décide de le décontracter à sa manière. Principalement du fluff.

Pareil, warning pour tournures de phrases sûrement bizarres parfois.

Enjoyez quand même !

* * *

 _If I Was A Dreamer, Could You Be My Nightlight ?_

x

x

x

La nuit était sombre. Les nuits le sont, en général. La seule lumière provenait du réacteur de Tony, brillant dans l'obscurité.

Si Loki avait déplacé les draps, baissait les yeux sur sa cheville, il aurait pu voir une autre lumière. Une petite lumière clignotant sur le bracelet qui enveloppait sa cheville. Une idée du Shield. Loki était bien conscient qu'il pouvait se séparer de cet objet si nécessaire - mais c'était un geste de bonne volonté de sa part, d'accepter d'être surveillé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, alors ces... _choses_ qu'il faisait avec Tony, n'auraient pas pu continuer. Et il voulait que ça continue.

"Loki, je peux _t'entendre_ penser trop fort", gémit un Tony à moitié dans les vapes, "rendors toi".

"Désolé", grimaça Loki d'un air qui se voulait amusé. "On ne trouve pas tous autant de réconfort dans le sommeil."

Tony entrouvrit prudemment un oeil, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Tu veux en parler, Lok's ?"

Le corps de Loki se tendit dans le lit à côté de lui, "Non, je ne préfère pas."

"Hé", fit Tony en se tournant vers le jotün allongé près de lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres d'un air joueur. "C'est pas grave, Lok's. Quand tu seras prêt - _si_ tu es prêt un jour. _Alors_ on parlera. Cette nuit ne me semble pas non plus être faite pour parler...", un autre baiser lui échappant, "mais pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus... _intéressant_."

Une main descendit vers son nombril, caressant la peau nue de Loki, sa chair fine, ses muscles tendus. Le dieu se relaxa immédiatement, presque sans le vouloir.

La main de Tony glissa plus bas encore, trouvant son entrejambe qu'il malaxa délicieusement. Loki gémit au toucher - absorbé dans la sensualité du moment. Le bruit parvint jusqu'à la virilité de Tony, qui se redressa de moitié.

Ils firent l'amour dans l'éclairage du réacteur, leurs visages baignant dans la couleur bleue, transpirant le plaisir mutuel.


	3. Winter's Tears

Eeet voici le troisième drabble de ce recueil. Celui-ci sera plus sombre, comme vous pouvez le voir ci-dessous, et c'est un Stucky (désolée à toutes celles qui n'en sont pas fan, mais jetez-y un petit coup d'oeil quand même, on sait jamais :)

Merci pour tous vos petits conseils et commentaires encourageants ! Je vous aime toutes beaucoup beaucoup (pardonnez la niaise que je suis).

 **Titre :** Winter's Tears.

 **NDA :** Bucky parle enfin de ce qui lui est arrivé, Steve tente de le réconforter. Sombre, angst. Rating M pour mention de viol/actes non-consentis et traumatisme.

* * *

 _Winter's Tears_

x

x

x

"Tu me fais me sentir comme si je n'étais pas assez bien".

Il avait la tête dans les mains sur la table de la cuisine, et retenait un sanglot étouffé. Ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer.

"Hé, Buck's", fit une voix inquiète tandis qu'une paume chaude se posait sur sa main froide. De la peau sur du métal. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Je suis un monstre, Steve", chuchota Bucky, "Tu as sauvé des gens pendant que moi, j'en tuais."

Et il les avait tué. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour l'instant. Il n'y avait que la douleur, que l'obscurité. Il était le soldat parfait. Il ne pouvait se permettre de remettre en cause les ordres qu'on lui donnait.

Hydra l'avait pris - lui avait enlevé son identité, ce que ça signifait d'être James Buchanan Barnes - et l'avait remplacé par le Soldat de l'Hiver. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le Soldat de l'Hiver, avec seulement une infime part de Bucky, qui s'était développée quand ils ne le regardaient pas. Et cette part-là ? Cette part-là, c'était Steve.

"Les horreurs qui se sont produites", fit Steve d'une voix grave, cet air d'américain vertueux sur le visage, "tu les a subies, pas déclenchées de ton plein gré".

Mais Bucky refusait de l'écouter. "J'ai tué, chuchota-t-il, secouant la tête dans ses mains, "J'ai poignardé, j'ai tiré la gâchette, j'ai lancé des grenades... et... quand on m'a dit de le faire... quand on me l'a ordonné... j'ai... j'ai _violé_."

Steve retira presque sa main du bras en métal. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. S'il avait brisé le contact maintenant, ça n'aurait que confirmé ce que Bucky croyait savoir - qu'il était quelqu'un de vile, d'insensible, de pervers. Et rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Il fallait qu'il le lui prouve.

"Bucky", commença Steve doucement, étreignant son ami contre lui, "quand tu... quand tu as fait ce que tu as fait, t'as-t-on jamais demandé ton avis ?"

Le brun secoua la tête tristement.

Steve soupira de soulagement. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as jamais demandé si _tu_ étais d'accord pour... cette relation intime ?", continua-t-il.

Bucky secoua de nouveau la tête, mais plus lentement cette fois-ci.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà... forcé quelqu'un... quand on ne te l'avait pas demandé ?"

"Non !" pleura Bucky, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

"Et enfin", fit Steve en inspirant calmement, "Je sais que c'est dur, Buck's, mais il me semble important que nous en parlions. Bucky, les ordres étaient explicites à quel point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait si tu refusais d'obéir ?"

Bucky prit de grandes bouffées d'air, les souvenirs lui revenant par vagues désagréables, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir ces images, "Je l'ai fait", murmura-t-il, "de désobéir, plus d'une fois."

"Et ?", demanda un Steve inquiet, "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Bucky serra et desserra son poing en métal, les traits crispés, se retirant de l'étreinte de Steve pour lui tourner le dos. "De la douleur", souffla Bucky, se faisant violence pour ne pas craquer, "Si je n'obéissais pas, ils... Je faisais tout ce qu'ils me demandaient, Steve. Ils m'assuraient que c'était juste. Si je désobéissais, ils me frappaient. Me torturaient." Il rouvrit les yeux, la gorge nouée, se tournant vers son ami de toujours pour lui faire face.

"Si on me disait d'aller... violer quelqu'un, ils _m'obligeaient_ à me soumettre", reprit-il avec difficulté. Si quelqu'un devait être puni, j'étais obligé de... Mon Dieu, Steve ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !"

Steve berça doucement le corps secoué par les sanglots, "Chuut", murmura-t-il, "On va arranger ça ensemble, Buck's, je te le promets. Premièrement, tu aurais du être traité comme un _prisonnier de guerre_ , Buck's, c'est-à-dire correctement. Sans coups, sans torture. Ils n'auraient jamais du t'utiliser à leurs propres fins". Il tentait de garder une voix ferme et assurée, car il ne voulait pas que Bucky croit qu'il était en colère contre lui. "Et concernant la partie... intime, même si tu ne me crois peut-être pas, je maintiens que ça n'a pas été fait _par_ toi..."

Bucky releva la tête et fit mine de l'interrompre, mais Steve l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. "Non, écoute-moi. C'est Hydra qui a violé ces femmes - un coup d'oeil au visage honteux de Bucky le fit se corriger - Hydra qui a violé ces gens. Tu as été leur instrument, Bucky." Il inspira un grand coup, puis poursuivit, "Tu as été violé aussi, Buck's, même si ce n'était pas toi qui..."

Il s'arrêta en voyant Bucky tomber dans un nouveau accès de larmes, ses épaules bougeant en même temps que le bras en métal.

"Sauf que ça l'était" fit Steve d'un air sombre, prenant soudainement conscience de la réalité. "Le but n'était pas simplement de te faire commettre des actes sous la contrainte. C'était aussi... toi... à chaque fois que tu leur disais non. Oh, Buck's."

Steve serra contre lui son ami qui pleurait sa souffrance. Il se fit la promesse de retrouver chaque personne qui connaissait la vérité sur le Soldat de l'Hiver, et de les faire payer.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il devait aider Bucky à recoller les morceaux.


	4. Some Things You Don't Wanna Know

Hey ! Et voici un OS à prendre à la légère, pour se détendre (après une dure journée de cours surtout). Genre, _très_ à la légère. Enfin, vous verrez.

 **NDA :** Thor surprend Tony et Loki dans une posture pour le moins étrange. Crack. Frostiron. One-shot. Humour douteux. J'ai la grippe, donc je pense que c'est mon excuse.

Merci pour tous vos petits mots, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! :)

* * *

 _Some Things You Don't Wanna Know_

x

x

x

Clint soupira, "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?"

Thor se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un coin, berçant Mjolnir contre sa poitrine, "Je ne veux pas en parler !" sanglota-t-il.

"Ooookkk, je suppose que c'était traumatisant ?"

Des gros pleurs bouleversés de Viking furent sa seul réponse.

"Thor, tu vas devoir me donner quelques infos – je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au jeu des vingt questions", s'agaça Clint.

* * *

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Une pointe de frappe, et quelques gourmandises pour le petit-déjeuner, qu'aurait-il pu vouloir de plus ?

Il était allé dans la suite de l'Homme de Fer pour voir s'il était d'accord pour aller chasser avec lui... et c'est là que tout était parti de travers. _Tellement_ de travers.

Il avait pensé que l'Homme de Fer et son frère avait besoin d'aide – peut-être y avait-il un odieux ennemi dans leur tour ? Parce que c'était des cris de douleur qui résonnaient dans la voix de son frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Et soudain, le choc.

"Mes yeux !"

"Merde !" Tony jeta une couverture pour couvrir la tête et le corps de Loki, comme si ça avait pu faire disparaître le problème.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous Tony, bon sang ?" cria Loki, la voix étouffée par la laine, "Je ne suis pas un canapé !"

* * *

"Attends, attends, attends !" Clint leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, "Tony était au lit avec Loki ?"

Thor serra Mjolnir plus fort contre lui, et hocha la tête d'un air pitoyable.

* * *

"Stark, enlève cette putain de couverture de ma tête ! Mes bras sont coincés sous toi !"

Un grondement grave monta de la gorge de Thor, tandis qu'il tentait d'analyser la situation. "Homme de Fer, vous avez ravi mon frère !"

"Oh bon sang, est-ce que c'est Thor ?" se plaignit la voix de Loki en donnant une secousse à la couverture, "Je suis adulte, Thor ! Je peux avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui je veux !... Et toi, Anthony, enlève cette fichue couverture de ma tête !"

Tony, qui essayait de se rendre invisible, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur l'intérêt évident qu'il portait à la forme souple luttant contre la couverture sous lui, leva les yeux tel un lapin effarouché à l'appel de son nom.

"Il me semble", gronda Thor, „que mon frère vous a fait une requête, Homme de Fer – ou bien êtes-vous le genre de lâche qui retient un amant contre son gré ?"

"Oh, s'il te plaît, Thor !" fit la voix agacée sous la couverture, "Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tony – soit tu retires cette couverture, soit tu continues ce que tu étais en train de faire, je commence à m'impatienter, et ce plug est en train de me sortir du cul, bordel !"

Thor eut la nausée.

* * *

"Clint agit bizarrement."

Loki releva la tête de son livre, "C'est bien, Tony, mais comment tu peux le savoir ?"

"J'ai l'impression qu'il évite de me regarder. Tu crois qu'il a emprunté ma brosse à dents sans me le demander ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, "Oui chéri, je suis sûr que c'est ça."


	5. Complementary

Hey ! Ce drabble vient d'une autre auteure, **MalverikFlame** , ce n'est donc pas moi qui l'ait écrit.

 **Titre :** Complementary.

C'est du Frosti, évidemment (pourquoi changer ?) ;) Et puis ça me tient tout particulièrement à coeur parce que ça me rappelle une année où j'avais pris Spé art, et c'était vraiment intéressant bordel. Bref. Ma vie est passionnante, non ?

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

Tony sait que dans l'art, il y a cette chose qu'on appelle des couleurs complémentaires, opposées sur le cercle chromatique, et qui, quand elles sont placées côte à côte, semblent encore plus contrastées en comparaison.

Le violet et le jaune. Le bleu et l'orange.

Le rouge et le vert.

Complémentaires, pense Tony. On essaie de les mélanger, et on obtient ce gâchis marron-gris, mais – _mais –_ placez les côte à côte, et le vert apparaît plus vert, le rouge plus rouge, et ils sont tous les deux si attirants qu'on ne sait pas lequel regarder en premier.

Opposés, se dit Tony. Le rouge est une couleur chaude, le vert une couleur froide, le rouge est primaire, le vert secondaire. Le feu et le feuillage. Le rouge brûle le vert, mais quand le vert est parti, le rouge l'est aussi.

Il pense à quel point le rouge est sa couleur, à quel point le vert est celle de Loki, et qu'ils sont parfois comme ça, des couleurs complètement opposées qui ne se mélangent pas bien, qui se disputent et crient et grondent, et pourtant – _et pourtant_. Tony ne se sent jamais aussi intelligent que quand il est près de Loki, aussi bon, aussi fort, et il sait que le sourire de Loki ne resplendit jamais autant que quand il est avec lui, qu'il parvient même à le faire moins lever les yeux au ciel (peut-être même le faire moins se _détester_ ) quand ils sont ensemble.

Ce sont deux moins qui ont fait un plus, pense Tony.

Alors quand il passe près d'un marchand de fleurs et voit des douzaines et des douzaines de roses rouges, il sait que c'est ridicule et stupide, mais il achète le lot et les envoie à Loki. _C'est pour quelle occasion ?_ demande la fille derrière le comptoir, et Tony hausse les épaules et dit, _On est mardi._

Et bien que Loki soit déconcerté en les recevant, bien qu'il plisse le nez et dit, _Je ne suis pas ta femme, Stark_ , Tony le voit secouer la tête et sourire plus tard, et il sait, _il sait_ , que Loki voit la même chose que lui.

Des pétales rouges sur des feuilles vertes.


	6. Breakfast

Eeet voici un nouveau FrostIron. Cette fois, l'auteure est The Mome Raths Outgrabe, merci à elle pour avoir bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fic.

 **T** **itre :** Breakfast.

C'est un truc tout mignon, fluffy et drôle, et je serai enchantée que vous l'appréciez en ces temps froids et chiants.

Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Tony se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans une chose douce et chaude à ses côtés. Malheureusement, celle-ci le poussa légèrement, et le poussa de nouveau après un court instant. Il s'en éloigna à regrets et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller moins confortable, mais une odeur particulière l'empêcha de se rendormir. Il entrouvrit un œil de mauvaise grâce, et vit Loki en train de manger ce qui ressemblait à des pancakes couvertes de crème. Le génie ouvrit son deuxième œil, et son ventre commença à gargouiller. Ces pancakes avaient l'air délicieuses. Il remua imperceptiblement, ce qui attira l'attention du deuxième occupant du lit.

« Je ne suis pas un oreiller, tu sais », fit-il d'un ton légèrement irrité. D'accord, donc Loki devait être la chose douce sur laquelle il avait tenté de s'endormir avant que celui-ci ne le pousse.

« Désolé », dit-il en s'adressant principalement aux pancakes de Loki. Il pouvait voir du chocolat dégouliner de sous la chantilly. Il en voulait définitivement un peu, au moins une bouchée. Loki suivit son regard et soupira.

« Elles sont à moi. Il y en a d'autres dans la cuisine ».

Tony lança un coup d'oeil à la porte, puis à Loki et baissa les yeux brièvement sur lui-même. Alors que Loki portait un pantalon de pyjama en soie et un t-shirt noir, et avait l'air de tout juste sortir de la douche, Tony était complètement nu. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'habiller, mais voulait quand même des pancakes. Loki sembla remarquer son petit manège et leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de corbeau agita la main, et un plateau identique au sien apparut devant Tony, avec en prime une fourchette. Un sourire illumina le visage de Tony quand il prit la fourchette et la planta dans les crêpes épaisses.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble », lança Tony alors qu'il avalait précipitamment bouchée après bouchée.

« Parce que je suis capable de transporter le petit-déjeuner depuis plusieurs pièces ? » fit Loki en haussant un sourcil. Tony hocha la tête en prenant une autre bouchée.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre raison ? » prononça calmement Loki d'une voix froide qui fit grimacer Tony.

« Nan ». Le ton froid aurait du être un indice, mais il n'y avait pas fait suffisamment attention. Tony se retrouva soudain dans la cuisine près des pancakes, toujours complètement nu. L'un après l'autre les yeux des autres Avengers se retournèrent vers lui dans toute la gloire de sa nudité. Il attrapa une pancake de la pile et s'en servit pour se couvrir un peu.

« Loki ! Je plaisantais ! »


	7. Saccharine Elegy

**Hey ! Cette fois, le drabble (encore un Frosti, pourquoi changer) vient de Cadaverlee. Je trouvais que l'ambiance était intéressante, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **(Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de ma traduction en fait mais on verra bien :P)**

* * *

 **Titre** **:** Saccharine Elegy

Certaines nuits, Tony se laissait porter par le son mélancolique d'un violon joué sur son balcon. A n'importe quelle heure de la nuit – ou tôt le matin -, Loki était subitement hanté par un fantôme du passé et devenait complètement agité, finissant par se tenir sur le rebord frêle du balcon de l'humain. Ses notes étaient empreintes d'expertise et d'exercice, ses doigts souples flottant au-dessus des cordes pendant que son autre main faisait courir l'archer avec toute la grâce de l'eau. Plus souvent que jamais, Tony réalisait que Loki était en train de jouer un requiem venant d'Asgard ou improvisait sur place.

Certaines nuits, Tony restait simplement allongé dans son lit et écoutait la musique, la laissant le bercer pour le replonger dans le sommeil – telle la douce voix d'une mère qui faisait retomber son enfant dans un sommeil apaisant, tous cauchemars et monstres dans l'armoire oubliés. D'autres nuits, il se glissait hors du lit jusqu'à son piano. Sans rater une mesure, il se lançait dans la mélodie de Loki.

Quand Loki jouait des notes aiguës, Tony l'accompagnait avec des basses qui partaient dans les tons graves. Encore et encore, montant pour retomber ensemble, des doigts habiles s'élançaient pour créer une tapisserie musicale différente de toutes les autres. Ils laissaient la musique couler à travers eux et Loki laissait ses émotions couler à travers Tony. C'était grâce à ça qu'ils communiquaient aussi bien - grâce à ça qu'ils étaient aussi bien ensemble. Loki versait toutes ses émotions - la douleur, la colère, la trahison, la joie, la tristesse - dans sa musique et Tony y jetait ses propres ingrédients, mixant et remuant le tout. Il laissait le mélange cuire et mijoter comme ils le souhaitaient, savourant le goût doux-amer.

A la fin, le résultat était toujours le même. Loki laissait reposer son violon sur le piano et ils laissaient les dernières notes stagner dans l'air avant de s'emporter dans une pure passion. Une sorte de musique silencieuse qui ne pouvait être que ressentie. Ils s'embrassaient, leurs doigts se perdant sur la peau moite et dans les cheveux. Ils s'attiraient, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, s'élevaient et retombaient ensemble. Une élégie qui semblait si douce à son sommet et qui s'évaporait dans des reflets romantiques.

Certaines nuits, Loki restait. Ses phalanges couraient sur la colonne vertébrale de Tony jusqu'à ce que l'humain s'endorme en contemplant les orbes brillant d'une lumière verte sans fin. Ou bien Tony jouait avec les cheveux de Loki, les tordant entre ses doigts et les laissant glisser à travers les mèches de la même couleur que l'encre tandis que le dieu se laissait porter par le son des battements de coeur de Tony. Loki était content de savoir qu'il y avait un endroit spécialement pour lui là-dedans.

Mais à chaque fois que Tony se réveillait le lendemain matin, Loki était parti. Il restait allongé là et observait le plafond pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures avant de finalement sortir de la bulle d'émotions qu'avait créé la nuit précédente. Il sortait du lit et remettait le violon dans son étui avec précaution avant de se rendre dans la douche pour bien commencer la journée. Il avait toujours un sourire doux qui ornait ses lèvres ces matins-là, et il attendait patiemment sur son balcon que des notes légères le tire de son sommeil encore une fois.


End file.
